


AJENT- J

by minseokstolemysock



Category: Ajent J, EXO, Nine Percent, Pristin, redvelvet - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Violence, You dont need to be a kpop stan, all sunshine and rain, be your own hero, families arent always your first support, how the world works, just a genereal ajent book, maybe get help along the way, people are shit, society sucks, strong woman lead, yeah ik lame sorry, you save yourself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseokstolemysock/pseuds/minseokstolemysock
Summary: "Im fine.""You dont look fine.""Then stop looking."





	AJENT- J

**Author's Note:**

> You all can watch idol producers 'Ajent-J' stage.Thats kinda the whole topic of this book.A kind of trailer,maybe?

Society.A place youre told to feel free.A place youre supposed to consider your own.Where youre supposed to feel free to be yourself,as long as  
ofcourse,it is in the right way.Their way.They tell you to love your skills.But dont love them too much.You're still a loser,not good enough.  
Love yourself.But not so much,or they'll tear you down.Where you'll get bullied for smiling,and picked on for why youre frowning.They'll question  
your happiness,and whisper about your sadness.

  
They'll tell you that your worthless,and wont let you make a sound.And then they'll cry with the others when you're burried in the ground.You can fall in love,  
as long as its someone they approve.You can live your life freely,as long as its within their set boundaries.They'll let you have your opinions,  
as long as you shape them to their views.Shape them according to them.They'll let you be yourself,as long as youre someone they want you to be.

  
Society,and in this case,her clan in particular,she had concluded,was a bit fat bag of bullshit.Jeiqiong hated every single fucking human,animal and  
air molecule breathed around these people.But there wasnt much she could do.She couldnt leave,and she had no reason to.This crap,this was her life.  
These dogs,they were the only 'family' she had.This,this joke,this was her life.She was Ajent-J,the pride of the clan.The only female with all-kill records.

  
The only heartless bitch in town.

  
And Jeiqiong had to admit that the feel of her enemy under her feet,bruised and bleeding and begging for mercy;the look they gave her as she slithered her dagger(she loved playing with daggers,guns gave a too easy death) around their throats,staring into their wide,petrified eyes,their faces pale,their voices squeaky as they begged her to spare them,it gave her a weird sort of pleasure.It was like a drug now.She wanted it all the time.She craved for it. She was turning into a monster.

  
No.

  
That was wrong.She wasnt turning into a moster.She had always been a monster.She was a monster from the very start.From when the tiny 12-year old her had seen her mother slit her father's throat from the tiny peephole in their bedroom door,from when she had lied in the court in defence of her mother,even when she knew her mother was a murderer.From when she had lied again and again,and ruined her fathers name,just to be the woman her mother demanded her to be.She was a monster.A monster who couldnt even bring justice to her dead father.A monster who couldnt save her baby brother from the claws of her mother.

 

It didnt matter.Their was no use crying over the past.This was her.This was her path.And it wasnt going to change.

 

"Ajent-J."Her telecom sounded."Youre summoned to the head-quarters."

 

She rolled over on her bed,wincing as her bruised ankle hit the bed frame.Untaggling her self from the mess of bedsheets,she jumped out of bed,again wincing with the impact it had on her waist,which was layered in bandages.Muttering to herself,she made way to get a cup of coffee and change into something neat and not covered in mud and blood.She made her way down the stairs(she hated elevators),and she could see the driver waiting for her was pretty pissed at her spending 15 minutes purposely walking like a dead woman down a twenty-story building stairs.Oh,and she had stopped to comb her hair infront of the black windows of the car,just to annoy him more.

 

No one liked her,honeslty.

 

And all she could do was delight in it.Better be delighted than miserable.And she was Zhou Jeinqiong for god sake.

 

"You do know Madam Huang gets annoyed when her appointments are delayed."The driver,his name tag read Cai Xukun,muttered,clearly annoyed.

 

"Well then-"She smirked,looking at him through the back-mirror."You better step on that accelator."

  
She saw him trying not to snap,and felt delightful.She lied down on the long leather backseat,letting her eyes close,to enjoy a moment of peace in the quiet car,  
before whatever crap she would be ordered to do.The calm before the storm,she revelled in that.

  
On the front seat,she saw the driver boy fidgeting with the radio.He seemed to be hesitant to turn it on,and she caught him glancing at her though the mirror,and quickly looking away seeing her staring.Man were they scared of her.But then again,children really do hate monsters.

 

"You can turn it on."She said.

  
He was hesitant,but she saw the grateful look he gave her as he turned on a song.

  
She closed her eyes again,covering them with her arms,as the music blarred through the car.It was a odd song,she thought.She wasnt much of a music enthusiast.Between killing people and avoiding being killed,she didnt have much time.She didnt carry a phone,they were an incovenience when she was running.The only form of technology she carried on her was her ear-peice in which orders would be yelled in.And maybe her stupid watch counted as tech too?

 

The song was really stupid.Something about some self obsessed fucked boy and some stupid city of stars he thought were shining for him.Well jokes on him,she snorted,but didnt comment out loud.

 

They reached the head-quarter in twenty minutes.She stood infront of the glass doors,grinning cheekily to herself.She knew her mom hated it when people were late.And the only person(living) in that 'people' category was her.How lucky.People usually didnt dare.

 

Her watch told her she was ten minutes over the assigned time."Well well-"She told her self chuckling."-guess i'll stop buy to buy some coffee on my treck."

 

And so she did.The head-quarter was on the top floor,and all the floors beneath in were shops,and gaming zones and other useless shit.Some cover,she had mused.She couldnt get how the police were this stupid to have been on a hunt for them for like 13 years now,and never having bothered to check this huge fat-ass building in the middle of the city.

  
She reached the top floor after wasting another 10-minutes doing nothing.

 

Her mothers secretary was waiting for her infront of the stair door,looking downright horrified.Her mother had probably threatened the poor woman  
with who knows how many death threats because of her.

 

"Hey,Ms.Kim."She said,with a mock salute."You look fresh."

 

"Ajent J-"Ms.Kim looked like she would faint."-youre almost half an hour late-"

 

"A new record right?"Jeiqiong provided,smiling.

 

Ms.Kim looked two days dead."Lets go."She said after composing herself.Oh,how jeiqong enjoyed playing with these idiots.They were so vulnerable.Like a stupid flock of sheep,just waiting at the right time,the right place to be ripped to shreds.

 

The secretary lead her to the huge wooden door of her mothers office.She looked relieved at leaving.Jeiqong had seen the look the other workers had given her when she showed up.Filled with terror.Mother probably threw one hell of a tantrum this round,she thought to herself.No matter how terrible it got,she couldn't find herself fearing her mother.She never felt fear or terror.She didnt feel scared when her mother pinned her to the wall,gun on her forehead.

 

If she ever were to be honest,all she felt in her mothers presence was spite.Nothing else.

 

  
She opened the door,walking in without hesitation.She had nothing to lose anyway,she laughed to herself.No fear.

 

"I see you enjoyed staring at the aquarium down at first floor."Her mothers voice came.The chair she sat on was faced the other way,towards the huge window that viewed the whole damn city.Satan keeping eye on people.The room was a cliche grey and white one,the walls empty except one picture on the adjacent wall.Her father,dead father,smiling happily,a wine glass in hand raised toward the camera,sitting on the exact white chair her mother now sat on.

 

She shifted her gaze away from the picture.She hated how it made her feel.

 

She didnt answer.She rarely ever did.There wasnt much chatting she desired with her mother.The lesser words she spat,the more grateful she would be.She wouldnt be lying when she said she pitied the ones that worked for her mother.Ms.Kim proably had to suffer 20 minutes of pure hell as jeiqiong had played around.But in this world,you only get to worry about your own filthy ass.

 

"I have a little task for you."Her mother continued.She tuned around in the chair,her snake like eyes(no really they looked like snake eyes,and Jeiqong was glad she didnt inherit those)roaming over the desk as she took out a file from the heap of others.It was a blue file,and when she opened it,completely empty,except for a single picture in it.

 

Jeiqiong stepped closer to the desk,eyes curiously studying the picture.It was a young guy,probably eighteen or nineteen.He was smiling,holding a movie ticket.She didnt have much knowledge in movies either.

 

"This is Fan ChengCheng."Her mother filled in."Ajent from the Sheep."

 

Jeiqiong took the picture."And why am i killing him?"She made the mistake of asking.

 

"Do you need a reason?"Her mother asked,eyebrows raised.

 

Jeiqiong shrugged,stuffing the picture in her pocket.Bowed,and left.

 

  
-  
-  
-

 

She sat in the internet cafe,looking up information on ajents from the sheep.Which was kinda useless considering they were ajents and this was a secretive gig.But she had to start somewhere.Considering her prey was basically an anon to the web.The only thing she managed to find remotely related to him was that his sister was some famous actress.She found a picture of him with her,both dressed elegantly.Rich kids.

 

She leaned back on the chair,glancing at the huge file she had brought with her.Criminal records.He wasnt in there.She had checked it several times.Why did her mother want him dead?What was so special about this guy?

 

She closed her eyes,confusion enveloping her.She had to find out more.

 

 

-  
-  
-

 

 

  
The first thing she had to do was figure out where this guy was right now.And that proved easier than she wouldve thought.

 

"Thats Fan ChengCheng right?"The driver,Xukun,had commented when he had glaced at the picture in her lap.She had decided to ride shotgun.

 

"You know him?"She asked,eyebrows raised.

 

"Well,not really-"His eyes were focused on the road,"Not personally anyway.Yeah.No."There was something odd in his voice.Some kind of hesitation.She narrowed her eyes at him.He noticed.

  
"He's Fan BingBing's younger brother."He said,covering up.

 

She looked at him blankly.

 

"What?Why're you staring at me like that?"He said,rolling his eyes.

 

"Tell me what you know."She said,all business.

 

Cai Xukun nodded."Fan BingBing is an actress.A popular actress 'round here.Thats her brother.She posted a picture with him on weibo."

 

That much,she already knew.

 

"So where do i find him?"

 

Xukun shrugged."He doesnt live with her,probably."

 

She nodded.Even if he did live with her,it would be hard getting near him in her residence.His sister might have an army of guards.But Cai Xukun wasnt done talking.

 

"When was that picture taken?"He asked.

 

She scrunched her eyebrows at the question,but examined it for the date anyway.At the top right corner,in a tiny white font was written the answer to his question."Today."She answered."Seemingly an hour ago."

 

"Case solved."Cai Xukun said proudly,his white teeth shining.

 

"Do elaborate."She said.This was probably the most she had talked to a person in a few months.Her previous cases and drivers were usually just terrified of being stabbed by her.Besides,Cai Xukun had information she needed.He was making her work easier.The faster she got it done,the quicker she could return to doing nothing.

 

"Those tickets-"He said,"-are for X-men right?"She studied the movie tickets,and sure enough,the movie's name was X-men."His sister acted in that.He probably went to support her.And if its taken an hour ago,it means he's probably still at the cinema.The movie run time is 2 hours."

 

Jeiqiong had to admit,she was impressed.And she let him see it."Well then detective boy-"She said,smiling."-you'll know where to drop me off too."

 

 

-  
-  
-

 

  
It was a cold evening,as she stood outside the cinema,waiting for her target.She regretted wearing those shorts.

 

She checked her watch.It was time.And right on que,people started coming out of the door.Chatter filled the cold air as people gushed about the movie,making enthusiastic gestures,talking in their movie language she didnt quite understand.Her eyes roamed the crowd,through the mess of people,all shapes and sizes,wearing all shades of colors.

 

He was the last to come out.Dressed in a white half-sleeved T-shirt,under which he wore a black turtleneck.He held a white cap in his hands,a black mask dangling in his fingers.A jacket was slung across his shoulders,ad he continued to stuff his face with popcorn.She was pretty much sure you were supposed to eat those while watching the movie.But she wasnt the right person to judge,not with her limited knowledge on the subject.

 

She saw a little boy,maybe 13,run beside him,face beaming with happiness."THAT WAS AWSOME!"She heard the little boy exclaim.For some reason,the boy looked familiar....

 

She shook her head,clearing away her thoughts.She had things to do.

 

"Calm your tiny ass kid."Said Chengcheng,smiling.

 

"LETS WATCH IT AGAIN!"The over-enthusiastic boy screamed."BINGBING JEI WAS AWSOME."

 

She saw Fan ChengCheng roll his eyes,"Shut up and take this,i have to take out my keys."He handed the popcorn tub to the little boy,and wore his cap and mask,stuffing his hands in his black jeans,took out his keys."Lets go.You have school tommorow and i'm not having Zhengting and Kun yell at me for raising a sleep deprived zombie kid."

 

"Awwwwwww maannn!"The boy said,slumping his shoulders,looking sad.

 

She shook her head.The boy was taking too much of her attention,she had almost forgotten what she was here for.Her eyes kept going back to the whiny kid,almost taller than her,black hair covering his forehead.Big,doll-like eyes,much like her own.She laughed at that thought.Why is she going around comparing a stranger kids features to herself?Man,she must really be fatigued.

 

  
She was all buisness again.She looked around,people were dispersing.The area was almost empty now,except for a bunch of guys around the corner smoking and laughing loudly.

 

  
She walked towards the car,playing with her bracelet.If she was completely honest,she had no fucking idea what she was supposed to do.She needed some sort of proof that he was worthy of being killed,and his records were empty.There was absolutely no info on him.

 

What am i supposed to do now?She sighed.

 

She walked back to her spot,having no plan at all.

 

This was the first case in its nature.Usually,the people she was assigned to kill were famous for selling drugs or doing some other illegal kill-worthy crap.They had a solid criminal history.Always.This dude,if she was painfully truthful,looked like a guy that would sell waffle cones just to make your day bright.He didnt really give off the drug-hoarding-wanted-criminal vibe.

 

And it looked like mother earth decided to take that moment to be pissed at her and and to her miseryas it suddenly started raining buckets.She was drenched in rain before she had even moved to find shelter.

 

And there she stood,all soaked in rain and misery,having no absolute clue to what the actual hell she was doing.(She blamed it all on not having enough time to finish her coffee that morning,she usually wasnt this slow).It was cold,and all the water on her had made the wound on her waist itchy and annoying.She moved towards the phonebooth nearby for shelter,but her ankle decided it was time for pain,and so she fell,grazing her knee on the pavement.

 

"Great."She muttered.

 

Here she 'sat' now,on the cement pavement,with a stingy waist,ankle and knee(welcome to the crew),and a heavy heart.She hated rain.She hated it more than anything in the world.She hated all the things it reminded her.And on top of that,this was going to be her first failed mission.Jesus,could this day get any worse?She mused bitterly.

 

And indeed,it could.

 

The group of smoking thugs had decided this was the time to notice her,and had flocked around her.She didnt know if she felt more sorry for the poor guys that had decided to gang up on her, for herself as she had to injure these poor kids with such a disrespectful,stingy,aching body.

 

"Ay,looks like you need some help there,hot stuff."One of them said.

 

"You look cold,let me take you to my place."Another one."Its just around the corner."

 

"You look quite sad down there,hon.Dont worry though,we'll make sure you have loads of fun."Another guy with tattooed arms said,offering her his hand,a smirk plastered on his face.

 

The only thing he got was a kick in the groin,that had him falling to the ground as she herself got up."Sorry kids-"She said,resisting an urge to wince at the impact kicking him had on her injured waist."-you should get going.Your mommys might be getting worried."She looked at the boy on the ground."You know what they say about monsters in the storms."

 

"What a psychotic bitch-"One of them hissed as he tried to grab her by her shoulders.She smacked him with her elbow,making him stumble back,holding his jaw.She was pretty sure the stiches on her waist were open by now,as she felt something hot and sickly trickly down her stomach.

 

It was kinds pathetic what she had gotten herself into.This was the most unique day ever.Usually,she would have gotten the work done by now and would be in her bed sleeping.Yet here she was,a failure.A monster failure(sorry cold joke),about to beat up a bunch of college kids.

 

"What are you guys staring at,teach this bitch a less-"The one she had kicked before screamed at the other 7 or so guys that were staring at her dumbly.

 

But the guy didnt get to finish as the sound of a gun loading quietened the whole group.All of their attention turned to the new comer,the blond guy standing behind them,his gate tall and confident,as he held up a shiny gun at no one in partiular.

 

"You should leave this nice lady alone if you dont want trouble."Fan Chengcheng said.His voice was quite and composed.

 

"Mind your own business you fuck-"One of the guys said.Much to his own agony.She saw the tiny smirk on Fan Chengcheng's face as he grabbed the guy by his collar,and threw him down at the ground,like one would throw a wrapper.He held the gun directly above his forehead,all smiles.

 

"I'll mind my buisiness when i see you gentlemen walking nice and happily back to your little dens."Fan Chengcheng said.His voice was sweet,filled with irony.

 

She could see how the other boys were backing away slowly.And they all ran away,draging their fallen accomplices by their arms and legs.She wiped her face,her eyes blurred with all the rainwater trickling down her face.Fan Chengcheng had stuffed his gun in his pocket,and was staring at with a weird grin.

 

"It took you quiet long to plan my death."He spoke."You're usually quick with the deed,great and might Ajent-J."

 

Her eyes snapped to his big,bright ones,eyebrows raised.Her hands slowly slithered back to her back-pocket,feeling for her dagger.

 

He was very observent,"Oh by all means-"He said,gesturing to her."-go ahead.Get your job done."

 

Her hands fell to her side,forgetting the dagger.He pursed his lips,circling her.She fidgeted,feeling weird under his narrowed eyes.What the hell was happening?Since when did Zhou Jeiqiong let her self be played prey with?

 

She didnt know what she had expected.Maybe him to shoot her straight,or maybe knocking her down and having held hostage,which,considering her battered,wounded condition,was quite easy.And he certainly had the opportunity.But what she least expected him to do was take off his jacket and drape it on her shoulders.He turned her around to face him,hands just beath her bandaged waist,examining the wound."This looks bad."He concluded.

 

"No shit."She said,finding her voice.She pushed his hands off herself and took a step away from him,not liking the way he had invaded her personal bubble.10 inches away was the limit.The jacket was warm,and even though soaked,WARM."Arent you gonna kill me or something?"She asked,tired.If he was gonna kill her,he should hurry up.Her legs were really sore and she didnt want to stand under this fucking sky anymore.

 

"Do you want me to?"He asked.His hair was matted to his forehead with rain,his clothes as drenched as her own.She could see he was cold,which made it funny as to why he had handed her his jacket.

 

"Sure.Go ahead."She shrugged,done with chitchat.Her wound was seriously starting to itch and god,she would rather have a bullet hole in her head than an itchy wound.But one thing she could bet her career on.Fan Chengcheng was'nt going to kill her,as much as she'd have liked him to.He didnt seem to be planning around that idea,the way he was behaving.His gaze kept shifting down to her blood soaked bare waist,which,odly made her fidget.

 

  
He didnt reply to that.He took out his phone,and called someone."Yeah,Nongnong ge,i'm gonna be a bit late.Dont tell zhengting ge please.I'll drop Justin off at the bustop,come and get him."And he humed a few 'hmms' and then,"Thanks alot ge.I owe ya."

 

He stuffed his phone back in his pocket,and wiping his soaking hair away from his eyes,he looked at her,"Comeon."

 

She stood glued to the ground,in her stubborn,prideful glory."Where are you taking me?"

 

"You act all brave asking me to kill you and now you're suddenly afraid i'll take you off somewhere to bury you in a ditch?"He asked,holding back a laugh.

 

"Im not scared of you,kid."She said,voice laced with venom.

 

"Im taking you to the hospital,Miss."He said in a falsetto voice."Now if you would please come along or have me pick you up-"

 

 

"Look,im fine.Go mind your own shit."She said.

 

 

"You dont look fine."

 

 

 

"Then stop looking."She muttered.

 

 

 

He rolled his eyes,"The hospital is just ahead,let get going this rain-"

 

 

"Look kid-"She said,looking at him tiredly."-i've got places to be.If you dont want to kill me,i'll be off then."She didnt want his pity.Or concern.It was probably pity though.And she certainly did not want to look at him any longer.Not when she was supposed to kill this guy who ended up saving her instead.What kind of stupid turn of events was this?

 

 

"I bet you cant even take another step in that condition."He said,nodding at her.

 

Eyebrows raised,she threw his jacket at him(not rudely),and turned around to walk off.The rain was pouring harder every second and she would probably have the most terrible night with a itchy ass wound and a cold.

 

It wasnt much really.After all the bad she had done in the world,she probably earned this all.And maybe deserved more misery than this,but Nature was being gentle.Thunder roared,making her jump a little.She hoped Fan Chengcheng didnt see that.She walked slowly,careful of not tripping on her feet;her ankle throbbing in pain.The hot sticky blood mixed with rain water trickled down her sides,making her feel gross.

 

And adding to her annoyance,Fan Chengcheng wasnt done."Please."

 

She stopped,more shocked than annoyed now.She didnt turn around to face him,but his tone made her wonder.What the fuck was wrong with this kid?Heknows what i was upto,saves me from some teenage thugs,and wants to take me to the hospital now?Is he bonked in the head?

 

She turned around,eyes narrowed menacingly at the soaking boy,"I dont think you understood this well but let me tell you-"She said."-i was supposed to kill you.If it werent for this stupid rain,you would be dead right now."

 

He nodded."Right.And considering im not and that im at a greater advantage,i take it that im the one who gives orders around here."

 

Her hands flew up to her sides in frustration,"Who the fuck are you kid?"

 

"Fan Chengcheng."He replied seriously.

 

She stared at him dumbfounded.Was he for real?

 

Just then,the black haired boy came running towards them.Justin,as she had heard Chengcheng mention in his call.This kid was definitely the 'Justin' he had mentioned.His hands covered his head from the rain(she didnt understand why people did that.Not like a pair of hands would keep you from getting drenched) and he looked at her with horror."Cheng,werent you supposed to save her?"He asked,his voice laced with sadness and horror as he stared at her bleading body."Look,she's-she's bleeding."

 

She didnt know why,but she replied unconsciously,before she could stop herself."Im fine,really.Dont worry kid.This is nothing really."When she was done speaking,she slammed her mouth shut,and wondered,surprised,at how much drawn to the little boy she was.Who was this child?And why did he look so familiar?

 

"Cheng,she looks like she's about to fall-"The boy yelled.And sure enough,her head suddenly started spinning,the world around her doing circles,and the ground slipped from under her feet,sending her tumbling down on the wet concrete road.Only,she never hit the road.Fan Chengcheng was holding her up by her shoulder,saying something,but she couldnt hear a thing.All she could hear was a loud screeching in her ears,and just before her eyes closed into darkness,she saw the little boy justin's face hovering over her own,pale and horrified.

  
And she hated seeing him scared.She would question why later.

 

And so,before she gave up her consciousness,she forced a smile,and whispered,"Dont worry.Im okay",and hoped he caught that.

 

  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-


End file.
